


The Can't Sleep Guy

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Series: (Homestuck) Tumblr Prompt Fills & Ficlets (SFW) [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: “I’m good,” Dave says, maybe a little too fast. “Just, you know. Sleep, sometimes. It’s, uh.” He exhales again, shaking his head. “God, this is so dumb. You’re the can’t sleep guy, not me. Sorry for stealing your thing, damn, what a douche move, self.”





	The Can't Sleep Guy

He sees Dave walk in from the corner of his eye, slouched over and scruffy-faced, still wearing his wrinkled pajamas. “Morning,” he mumbles, drifting nearer.

“It’s two in the afternoon,” Karkat says, lowering the book he’s reading a fraction of an inch. Dave stretches, using one arm to wave dismissively in his direction. His shirt rides up when he does this, and Karkat lowers the book another inch, raising his eyebrows. It’s irritating, really, how distracting that is. “I had assumed that you’d return to the inexplicably diurnal ways of your species once we’d settled in here, but apparently not?”

“Well, you know what happens when you assume,” Dave yawns, standing over him. His hair is a mess. He probably hasn’t even brushed his teeth. “Something something ass, something something, you and me…” he shakes his head, and then he turns and flops onto the couch. His eyes are still closed. Karkat pokes his leg with one socked foot, and they flutter back open. “Hell,” he says. “I never said we couldn’t just be nocturnal. Fuck it. This is troll land, right?”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “A fantastic idea, really. Everyone else will love it.”

Dave just waves at him again, or rather, his arm makes a spastic fluttering motion that Karkat assumes is supposed to be a dismissive wave. He snorts, raises his book, and gets back to reading. Entire minutes go by without interruption, which is almost as distracting as actually being interrupted, because Dave never just lets him read. He narrows his eyes over the top of the pages. Dave’s eyes are closed, again, and he’s just kind of sitting there, hands loose at his sides, mouth slightly open, chest rising and falling like he’s actually somehow gone right back to sleep.

“You know,” Karkat says, and Dave’s eyes snap open. “You could try a cold shower. Getting dressed. Taking care of basic hygienic needs instead of being a lazy jackass all afternoon.”

Dave blinks a few times, and then sighs. “Firstly, fuck cold showers.”

“I’m just saying, they wake you up.”

“I don’t think I stink, yet,” Dave says, and then he lifts an arm and sniffs himself like an actual animal. Karkat kicks him.

“Don’t be disgusting,” he says.

Dave catches his foot by the ankle. “Don’t kick me,” he shoots back. “I’m fragile.” He then neatly plucks the sock off his foot and tosses it over the back of the couch, an action which is as irritating as it is mystifying. Karkat tries and fails to pulls his leg back.

“What the fuck,” he protests.

“I forget, are you ticklish here?”

_“No.”_

“Liar,” Dave says, grinning.

“Don’t you dare –”

Karkat kicks him with his other foot, Dave grabs his other ankle, and everything rapidly goes to hell from there. Dave pulls him down across the cushions toward him, Karkat drops his book with an undignified yelp, and Dave twists and flings himself over his defenseless body, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Not that Dave is heavy, exactly, it’s just – he’s all elbows and knees and other awkward, knobby ends – and before Karkat can really do much meaningful protesting, Dave has him caught up in a smothering embrace. Karkat’s arms are trapped against his sides, Dave’s knees are bent between his legs, and his nose is poking into Karkat’s neck. He squirms uselessly, kicking his heels against the back of Dave’s legs.

“Let me go, you ridiculous goddamn clingbeast! I’ll have you know I was twelve chapters into that book and things were _finally_ getting good –”

“ _Good_ ,” Dave repeats, snickering into the skin under Karkat’s chin. Karkat swallows, hard. Shakes his head.

“Yes, good, and if you’re going to go back to sleep, the last thing I want to do is be your goddamn slumber platform for the duration of this imbecilic expression of your inability to properly moderate your own fucking biological processes!”

“Sexy, you mean,” Dave says, and Karkat growls beneath him. Dave exhales loudly – he has _definitely_ not brushed his teeth – and squeezes his arms tighter around him. “Whenever you say a book is finally getting good what you mean is that it’s finally getting _sexy_.”

“Untrue.”

“Totally true.”

“Certifiably _false_.”

“One hundred percent absolute purestrain truth, my dude, no shame. Your legendary thirst for textual smut is insatiable, so what.” Dave is half mumbling again, and Karkat can feel his face going all shame-blotchy, but he tells himself it’s anger instead and growls louder. Dave sighs. “I love it when you make alien noises at me,” he says.

“I will roll over and dump both of us unceremoniously off this couch,” Karkat warns him.

“Doesn’t it feel kinda nostalgic?” Dave lifts his head, hunching up so Karkat can see his face, all pulled into something that looks genuinely curious. “Snuggling up on a couch together? Shit, all we have to do is drag out the old husktop –”

“Are you feeling homesick?” Karkat cuts him off, incredulous. “For the fucking meteor? Is that what this is?”

Dave drops his head back down and doesn’t reply immediately, and Karkat can’t decide if that’s confirmation enough on its own or not. After a bit, Dave sucks in a breath and shakes his head. “Not really,” he says. “I mean, not exactly.”

“What, then?”

“I don’t know,” he says, and Karkat feels his brows pull down, an actual thread of worry tangling up with his irritation and fondness and the ever present awareness that his legs are being held apart by Dave’s knees, right now, and – _God_. He nudges the side of Dave’s face with his chin.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Dave says, maybe a little too fast. “Just, you know. Sleep, sometimes. It’s, uh.” He exhales again, shaking his head. “God, this is so dumb. You’re the can’t sleep guy, not me. Sorry for stealing your thing, damn, what a douche move, self.”

Karkat’s growls taper off, subtly changing tone and timbre to become an equally chest-rumbling sound that means something entirely different. Dave sits up, untangling his arms around him. He runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit Karkat is pretty well familiar with, by now, which does absolutely nothing to remedy the fact that it’s still sticking out comically in every direction. Karkat blinks up at him. “Uh. Is there something I could do to help?”

“It’s probably just some bullshit acclimation nonsense,” Dave says. “Like, hey, sorry, new environment, all your weird nervous senses are going to start going haywire for awhile while we adjust to having sunrises and sunsets and middles of the night again, but nah. What it actually is, as far as I can tell, is that I just expect bad things to happen at certain times and I never thought about it because it’s been so long since I’ve even seen the sun set that it didn’t occur to me, but it’s like –”

He stops, abruptly. Karkat raises his eyebrows at him. “It’s like…?”

“I never realized how much I noticed that stuff,” he says, and then he punctuates this statement with a shrug like it’s no big deal. “It’s kind of frustrating, actually? To think you’re totally over something and then to find out that maybe the thing is more persistent than you realized? To think, I guess, that maybe it’ll just keep coming up in ways you don’t expect forever, and maybe you’ll always have to worry about being kind of fucked up or whatever because you don’t know exactly what makes the thing come back, or least, feel pretty shitty again.”

“Hey,” Karkat says. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Dave’s sides, twists his fingers in his shirt, and pulls him roughly back down against him. Dave complies easily with this, collapsing obediently back down. “Has this been going on this whole time?”

“I don’t know,” Dave says. “Kinda, I guess. I mean, I thought it was fine, at first.” He laughs, quietly. “It’s not that big a deal. I know, god, that was a lot of words, sorry. But it’s really not.”

“I knew I should have bothered you more about this,” Karkat mutters. He thinks back, turning the months since their arrival here over in his mind. His own sleepless nights. Teasing Dave about adopting nocturnal habits on those not so rare occasions when he would join him, up at all hours. Sitting together and talking the nights away, or … passing the time in any number of other ways. He coughs. Dave is shaking his head.

“If there’s one thing we can all count on you for,” he says, “it’s to consistently and predictably blame yourself for other people’s shit basically all the time. Fuck, are you Dirk, now? You sound like Dirk.”

“Oh, come on,” Karkat protests.

“Blah blah, all my fault, I should have done this, I could have done that…” Dave thumps him lightly on the shoulder. “I didn’t want to talk about it. And I didn’t want to make it a big deal. Still don’t, actually.”

“All right,” Karkat concedes. “Fine. What _do_ you want, then?”

“Nothin’,” Dave sighs. He presses his face against Karkat’s chest and just lays there, breathing softly. Karkat moves his fingers in nervous patterns on his back. His purring comes and goes in little stutters. Dave lifts his head and – with this absolutely fake air of forced casualty – says, “Maybe just this for awhile, I dunno.”

“Okay,” Karkat says, swallowing hard while a burst of warmth lights up all his pathetically easy to please emotion centers. “But if you want to try keeping _normal_ hours, for a change…”

Dave laughs. “You’d like that, I bet. I can already feel your future smugness smothering me, Karkat, I’m drowning in it.”

“ _No_ – look. I’m just saying, if you can’t sleep, wake me up, okay? I don’t care when we’re awake! Morning, evening, some hideous mashup of one and the other, whatever! And we don’t have to talk about it!” Karkat clenches his teeth, making a nebulous gesture with one hand. “I just don’t want you to be up and feeling all shitty or whatever by yourself!”

“Yeah,” Dave says, wiggling up closer, so his face is up against Karkat’s shoulder. “All right.”

“… Okay,” Karkat agrees, hesitantly. His arms fall back into place around him.

“Sounds good.” Dave is mumbling, again, and Karkat sighs. He fishes around over the side of the couch for his book. Dave shifts against him, cracking one eye open to observe this, and snorts. “Can’t believe you’re gonna read a sex book right over my head while I’m trying to cuddle,” he says. “Rude.”

“You’re going to be asleep in five fucking seconds,” Karkat says. His fingertips brush the spine of his book and he snatches it up, wiggling his shoulders against the couch cushions. Settling in for the long haul.

“Am not,” Dave murmurs.

“And it’s not a sex book! It is a _romance novel,_ there is _plot_. Characterization! Drama! Narrative with satisfying theme and purpose…”

He trails off, because there’s no point. The five seconds have passed, and Dave is, as predicted, soundly asleep. Karkat sighs heavily, but his body betrays him by resuming its steady, contented rumbling. Embarrassing. He shakes his head, slings one arm around Dave, and reads until his own eyelids start to droop. Good.

Maybe eventually they’ll manage something resembling the waking hours of a sane species.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in response to a prompt from [galactaablazingg](http://galactaablazingg.tumblr.com) \- originally posted on my Tumblr at [@landofsomethingsomething](http://landofsomethingsomething.tumblr.com) (feel free to send some prompts of your own!)


End file.
